marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Christine Palmer (Earth-11584)
History "There are other ways you can serve medicine, Stephen. And there are plenty of other people in this world who care about you other than yourself." '''Dr. Christine Palmer '''is a general practice physician and one of the chief Emergency Room Doctors at Metro General Hospital in New York City. Native to New York, Christine wanted to be a doctor as far back as she could remember, and attended college at the University of Massachusetts for that reason, eventually earning her doctorate from Empire State University. Fresh out of college she became a standard doctor working at the emergency room in New York City, where she quickly became one of the more respected physicians there. At some point she met noted neurosurgeon Dr. Stephen Strange, and the two began seeing each other outside of work. The two had a short-lived but passionate affair, and at one point Christine contributed to Stephen's work, helping him to develop a series of surgical techniques. She also bought him a watch as a memento of their time together. Though the relationship eventually ended (mostly due to Stephen's own arrogance), the two initially parted amicably and remained respectful colleagues, with Chrstine often consulting with Strange on specific cases. Doctor Palmer was one of the first physicians to see Strange after his fateful car accident destroyed the fine motor skills in his hands necessary to perform neurosurgery. She tried to be supportive of him as he fruitlessly searched for a cure, but eventually the two got into an argument concerning her "pity" for him, and Christine left, breaking off their friendship. Over the next several months she would occasionally receive e-mails from Strange, though she never said if she read them (regardless, she never did reply, as she figured she had no reason too.) One day though out of the clear blue sky Stephen showed back up in her life, bleeding out from a stab wound in his chest. She prepped him for emergency surgery, and was distraught when it seemed like Stephen had flatlined on the table, only to be shocked by his sudden appearance in astral form. Not totally understanding what was going on, she followed his instructions to remove the bleeding from around his heart, and also inadvertently helped him defeat the astral form of one of Xandu's zealots by overcharging a defibrilator and shocking him with it. As she stitched up the injured Strange, the two seemed to reconnect as Stephen apologized to her. She was astounded at the open gateway to the Sanctum Sanctorum in the mop closet of the Hospital as well. A short time later, Stephen brought The Ancient One in for emergency surgery, deferring to his old rival Dr. West to try and relieve the pressure on the brain, something that Dr. Palmer assisted in. However, they were unable to save The Ancient One, as she died from her injuries. Later Christine consoled Stephen as he traveled back to Kamer-Taj and eventually to Hong Kong to face Dormammu. It is uncertain what the status of Christine Palmer and Stephen Strange's relationship is currently, though it is known that Dr. Palmer still works at Metro General Hospital in New York. Powers & Abilities * General Medical Knowledge: As an Emergency Room Doctor, Christine is fully knowledgeable in human anatomy and most surgical procedures, though specialized surgeries such as brain surgery were beyond her abilities. She is also semi-credited with developing some new surgical techniques, though Doctor Stephen Strange publicly took most of the credit. Weaknesses Dr. Palmer possesses no special abilities or powers that would protect her from general harm. Being based in science, she has little knowledge or belief in the mystical elements of the world, despite Dr. Strange causing her to doubt this lack of belief in recent months. Film Details Dr. Christine Palmer appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Rachel McAdams. * Doctor Strange (2016) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters